


Unexpected Match

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Requested fic, birthmark, lunyx, otp, princess and glaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Luna gets to face the fact that she and her glaive are really meant for each other despite the world's expectations.------**This is a requested fic on tumblr**Anonymous asked: Maybe a Lunyx Soulmate AU where people are born w/ an image of something that represents their soulmate? Like their musings abt what their soulmate is like and then being able to know "ah, yes. It's you."





	Unexpected Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Anon, thanks for the request! You were probably asking for fluff… but my mood took a different turn lol. I’M SORRY I MADE IT A BIT SADDER LOL. But nonetheless, I hope you still like this one.
> 
> This is set in my usual Princess-Bodyguard KG AU but with a mix of the Soulmate AU. 
> 
> Special thanks to [fabulanova-ffxv](fabulanova-ffxv.tumblr.com) for the beta read! (my eyes are really bad when they’re tired)

For most people, it was simply asking or just stealing a glance if there was any mark that might match theirs. A birthmark. That was the only thing people had to find to know who should they spend the rest of their lives with. It was never easy in most cases, but in some instance, just one accidental discovery was enough.

Luna, herself, never had to search nor did she have the opportunity to leave it all to chance. It was a spectacle - that’s how it was for the Oracle Princess of Tenebrae. Every year, the day after her birthday, the palace opened up for people who claimed to have the same birthmark as hers. They were hopefuls fueled by the possibility of prestige and privilege of becoming her husband. There would be long lines and men bickering with the royal guards, asking for another try, that maybe she made a mistake after seeing their birthmark. Though she welcomed all of them, the whole event had taken away the charm of finding her true love. Like it was another politically driven festival. Nothing but a contest to boost the popularity of Tenebrae’s royal family to the people.

When the prince of Lucis paid a visit, everyone thought it was going to be him who had the matching mark. Indeed, it seemed like a fairytale dream. But both childhood friends knew they had different marks. Nevertheless, that caused another spectacle.

Another spectacle with no fruition.

Luna would rather do her duties as the princess. Her real duties. She would rather go into the heart of the war and heal the injured with her gifts. She would rather take part in the political decisions with the council when her brother becomes king. She would rather take the Oracle’s trident and lead an army. She would rather ignore what the birthmark meant and save the world one small step at a time.

She would rather bury her hopes for happiness. She had, a long time ago. Even more so when the war had claimed her home, her mother’s life and her brother’s loyalty.

She would rather save one more life.

Uncaring of the ash and dirt of staining her clothes, Luna sat on the ground to rest and catch her breath. She heard the glaive drop next to her in the same sluggish manner. All around them were skeletal pillars of stone and wood. Ghostly remnants of a town that was once destroyed, she realized. They had been running, trying to hide, trying to survive. They had escaped the fiery flames of the attack on the refugee camp where she was healing people. Niflheim’s signature was all over it. Another destructive assassination attempt on the princess, as if repeating the brutal force would make sure that she dies.

The princess didn’t want to count how many refugees were dead. She would only let herself remember the faces that thanked for her healing. She would fuel the anger against the Empire’s attempt to destroy who rebelled against them. The dead were innocent people. They had left their war-torn homes only to have their demise to come true in a defenseless camp. The princess would blame herself for days after this. If she wasn’t there, the refugee camp wouldn’t have gotten attention from the Nifs.

“Can we go back?” she asked her glaive.

Nyx Ulric, the glaive who had been her bodyguard throughout her healing crusades, just shook his head.

Hopelessness was far too common these days. The princess closed her eyes and prayed for the ones that were able to escape. She had learned that it was better to just pray than to fight against his orders to protect. And she would choose to not have him follow her into danger and have him killed.

She had learned her lesson. The wounds that she had healed on his body were proof of that.

“Have you contacted the others?” She said, worried that the rest of his team might have belonged to the casualties

Nyx winced as he tried to get up. “It’s not safe to radio the other glaives. Nifs might be tapping into wireless communication. Let’s just wait”, he grunted, showing pain on his expression, as he settled to sit again but on a nearby piece of a brick wall.

Luna nodded and looked down, seeing for the first time that her clothes were once more stained and tattered. Then she looked into the mountainous horizon and saw the sun sinking into the darkness. Soon there would be stars. The moon would catch up as well. She crawled towards Nyx and he scooted a bit to give her space.

“Where does it hurt?” she asked. Both had been in this kind of situation countless times that it was second nature for her to detect that he needed healing just like that.

“Right down here.” he pointed under his right arm and on his side. How many times had his ribs been broken? Probably too many to count.

Nyx gingerly peeled away his top armor and uniform and she helped with it until it was just his shirt that covered his torso. She lifted the hem and saw the bruises. But her sights lingered at the birthmark.

The same moon shape as hers.

She wasn’t surprised as it was not the first time she had to heal him of his broken ribs. When she first saw a glimpse of it, she was joyful and amazed that, of all people, it was him. Not a prince. Not even a Tenebraean. But an immigrant that most would dismiss to be a candidate for her match. She was pleasantly surprised but she realized she shouldn’t be. There was something in the way they were together beforehand. They were two people who just felt right to be together, drawn to each other without having the knowledge of their matching marks.

However, she kept the revelation bottled up as though it was a dirty secret. And from then on, she had never spoken about it, not even to him.

“How bad is it this time?” he asked as he stared into the horizon.

“There are worse I’ve seen.”

“Heh, you should see me when we were at a skirmish in Accordo. A bone was sticking out.”

She winced at that description. He turned and the smirk was gone. “Sorry. I’m used to bragging about injuries to the others.”

“You don’t have to worry,” the princess assured. “As I have told you, I’ve seen worse.”

Then they fell silent. She prayed. There was a warm glow from her hands and it touched the coldness of the swelling on his skin. He sighed, closing his eyes, as though he found the best relief. When her words stopped, she lifted her hands and saw brand new skin.

Nyx exhaled, opened his eyes to her and smiled. “Perks for being your bodyguard.”

Luna chuckled. “Indeed you are quite fortunate, my glaive.”

The glaive sunk into the battered concrete and she moved close to him, to rest by his side. He put his arm around, already shielding her from the eventual cold. She asked how long before they should wait before contacting the others. He said it would two hours at least. A long wait. Hopefully not too long.

Her elbow touched the newly healed ribs, the spot where the birthmark was. And her mind conjured imagined images of life after the war. Him and her. Together. Not because of duty, but because they wanted to - a frequent daydream

The sun was almost at the end of its life for today, as if showing the true colors of the sky. The glaive beside her didn’t speak until the night breeze came and his rubbed on her shoulder.

“… Since when did you know?” his voice was steady and quiet.

The princess didn’t turn to look at him. She knew immediately what he was talking about, but she was surprised that he knew.

Even so, she opted to pretend that she was clueless. “Know what?”

“The mark on my side. It’s the same as yours, isn’t it?”

There was no chance that he could’ve seen the one on her ribs. “How can you assume that?”

“You always touch it last when you heal me there.”  

And It must’ve been the way her eyes lingered on it earlier. Or in other times she had healed him. She had been too obvious.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

Nyx didn’t cast a glance at her. Instead, his eyes reflect the colors of the dimming sky. “I don’t know…. Maybe it seemed… Impossible.”

Impossible. The word was all too familiar. It was what prevented her from telling him in the first place.

“I’ve always imagined that it’ll be someone from back home, yknow, a Galahdian.” Nyx continued. “Then when I moved to Insomnia, maybe it’s a fellow immigrant like me. Maybe a fellow glaive. But I couldn’t find the same mark. And then one day, I just… forgot about the search and focused on being a glaive. And maybe I was meant to be alone and die in the war…” His head turned and gave her a smirk. “I sound really hopeless, don’t I?”

Luna’s lips curved to a sad smile but it gradually faded. “If I told you of my side, I’d sound hopeless too.”

His eyes flickered back in a slight wonder, his expression appearing to question what she meant. And then she told him of her days at the Tenebraean palace. The spectacle and of the day when she just gave up.

“I never expected to find anyone.” she said next. “But I started dreaming when I met you.”

The birthmark did promise that everyone has someone out there for them but it didn’t ensure that they’d have easy ways to be together. It only fostered an illusion of a fairytale ending. Something impossible for a few. She knew of it from the start and it seemed he did as well. For a princess with the world in her hands and for an immigrant soldier who would never be allowed to have a higher privilege, it was just useless. How can they be meant for each other when there are greater things that would prevent their union?

But perhaps, there was room for hope. Even just a tiny sliver of it. He held her like he needed to have it exist in her heart. Like he had dreamed of life after the war as well.

It’s impossible not to dream a little.

Luna absentmindedly touched her side where her birthmark rested. “I’ve dreamt of you, more times than I could ever allow myself. Maybe… Maybe it’s worth fighting for.”

Nyx’s eyes lowered in modesty. His voice remained steady. “Everything about you is worth fighting for, princess.”

The princess’s head leaned on his shoulder and her hand touched his side again, the rib where the mark is, the birthmark that said they were meant to be. They waited in silence as the dark took over the ruins and the earth where they sat. The stars slowly began to show themselves. The view made her think of the hope inside of her and the dreams of the day that they can be free to be together. She closed her eyes to sleep and dream of the future. And moments before she let herself rest, she felt him kiss her temple.

They just needed to wait for the light, as anyone who would wait for the moon to show its face in the night sky.


End file.
